The Truth Behind it All
by Aiko and Akina
Summary: Ed and Roy are best buds...ok alittle more then buds....anyways these two decided to pull a prank...but somone wants them into more trouble then they are asking for....can they withstand pain and torture?


**(A/N) Akina: Hey people and welcome to our first story, Akina here! **

**Aiko:Yea hi! Umm...I'm gonna let Akina take care of this first chapter cause **

**umm...I'M SO COOL!**

**Akina: Or lazy... anyways... here I go...(I have no idea how to start but... OH WELL) **

**Aiko:HEY IM NOT THAT LAZY!!! I just...-looks around- OoO SHINY!!!**

**Akina: and I thought that I was distracted... **

**Aiko:Weeee shiny shiny SHINY!!!**

Chapter 1

"Roy Mustang... you remember him right?" Greed leaned against his locker as he talked into his cell phone.

"Yeah, that's the bastard that stole my girl!" Archer, Greed's uncle, yelled into the phone.

"Calm down." Greed said looking down the empty hall, he loved ditching class "I found out about a little plan of his and his friends... a troublesome plan."

"Enough for them to get sent to where I work. The juvinelle ... _school_." Archer hissed.

"Not quite.." Greed said sounding disappointed. "But I could always frame them." he stated bluntly.

"Good," Archer said cheering up "Just sneak some drugs in with his posessions and he'll be sent away for certain."

"Yeah I've got some extra on me I could get rid of..." Greed started walking down the hall "But what about his friend? Should I get him sent away too?"

"What kind of friend?" Archer questioned "Like a really close one?"

"Probably his secret gay lover." Greed rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Archer screamed into the phone "First he steals my girl, then he dumps her off like nothing!" his cursing came loudly through the reciever on Greed's phone.

"Don't worry," Greed said starting to hang up. "He wont get away with this."

---

"Ha! This is going to be awesome!" Ed raise his fist in the air.

"You're most definately right!" Roy proclaimed proudly.

Ed smiled "The game is gonna start soon, you ready?"

"Hell yeah." Roy said excitedly. "We're going to go down in school history for this."

"First streakers during a homecoming game?" Ed asked.

"No more than that Edward..." Roy lowered his voice "first streakers who wont get caught."

Ed laughed. He poked his head outside of the girls locker room, yes they were in the girls locker room since the football players were in the guys, and saw that the game had already started.

"Let's go!" Ed said as he started to pull off his clothing. He continued stripping until he was completely naked. Ed looked up ready to go but soon saw Roy watching him, and blushed.

"What are you looking at?!" Ed demanded.

Roy laughed and took off his own clothing as Ed stared in the opposite direction.

"Hey," Roy said, making Ed turn around "put this on." He handed Ed a mask.

Ed put the mask on "What the hell?"

"It's so nobody will recognize us you retard." Roy put on a mask and walked over to the door.

Ed stood next to him and grabbed Roy's hand. "On three..." Roy said.

"One..."

The crowds were screaming as the team scored another touch down.

"Two..."

They huddled up to come up with another winning strategy.

"Three!"

Ed and Roy darted out and across the field. Hands growing sweaty as they clutched on to eachother.

They made it almost all the way across when Ed noticed something at the end of the field... waiting... for them.

"Oh shit." Roy said. It was a teacher, with Greed standing next to him.

**(A/N) Akina: Even though it was short it was good right? Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it... and be sure to review!!!**

**Aiko:...That was...interesting...**

**Akina: Well duh that's what happens when two idiots collaberate .**

**Aiko:...THERES A SQUIRL IN MY PANTS!!!**

**Akina: YOU KNOW YOU ONLY PROVE MY POINT MORE! **

**Aiko:Yey ok thanks for reading and plez Review if you do...I will give u a peanut!**

**Akina: And I'll give you... um... searches around room frantically this lovely unused mint condition geometry text book! **

**Aiko/Akina:REVEIW!!!**


End file.
